Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to a retaining assembly for eyeglasses and other implements that can be an integral part of an item such as a hat or cap or can be removably attached to an item such as a hat, cap or clothing.
Glasses, particularly sunglasses, are a feature of modem life. Glasses may, at times, interfere with the wearer""s eyesight. It is generally not convenient to remove the glasses and place them in a storage case. The wearer may not have access to a storage case.
Additionally, many outdoor activities, such as golf require a pencil or instrument for making marks or keeping score. People have placed this instrument behind their ear for storage when not in use. This is not a secure storage location and the instrument is often misplaced during the activity.
In any of the above cases, it is desirable to have an alternative means of securely carrying the glasses and instrument when they are not in use. This will prevent them from being damaged or lost.
The prior art provides a number of different approaches to the glasses problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,225 issued to Nespoli Jan. 21, 1992, describes a clip, which allows sunglasses to be attached to the visor of the cap. This visor attachment does not allow storage for a pencil, and only allows the glasses to be placed in the front position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,495 issued to Tontani Oct. 9, 2001, describes an insertion hole in the edge of the cap that allows the temple of the glasses to be placed into. The hat must be removed from the wearer""s head to allow glasses to be inserted into the holes. There is no storage for pencils. U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,874 issued to Simpson Feb. 9, 1999, describes a rigid plastic clip that can be attached to the cap for holding glasses and a pencil. This clip is a separate device and can easily be lost or fail off the cap or hat. Additionally, these inventions suffer in comparison to the current invention in that they require a separate clip or do not securely hold the glasses or pencil during strenuous activity.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present Patent Application of David Morris and Phillip Brook for xe2x80x9cEyeglasses and pencil retaining assemblyxe2x80x9d are:
a) To provide a assembly for securely attaching glasses to a hat, cap, clothing or other item;
b) To provide a assembly for securely attaching a tool, such as a pencil, to a hat, cap, clothing or other item;
c) To allow the wearer, of a cap or hat the option of securing the glasses in the front or back of the cap or hat;
d) To provide an assembly that will be an attractive addition to the cap, hat, clothing or other item;
e) To allow the wearer to attach the glasses and a tool, such as a pencil, to the cap, hat, clothing or other item without requiring the wearer to remove the cap, hat, clothing or other item;
f) To allow additional surface area on the sides of the cap, hat or other item for the placement of identifying or advertising indicia similar to an advertising billboard.
The current invention, besides being inexpensive, has a number of advantages over the prior art. Most importantly from a functional standpoint, the holder is an integral part of or securely affixed to an article such as the wearer""s hat and cannot be lost or misplaced. Furthermore, the appearance of the present invention is attractive and pleasing to the eye. The glasses and pencil can be inserted and removed from the holder without requiring the wearer to remove the hat and the glasses can be placed in the front or back of the hat or cap.
Additionally, many companies pay athletes for the right to place their corporate logo in a prominent position on an athlete""s cap. Traditionally, this location has been the front of the cap. This invention allows glasses to be placed in the back of the cap, which does not obscure the logo in the front. The holding mechanism on the sides of the cap also allow for the placement of additional markings or logos on the sides of the cap.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an assembly for attachment to or modification of a cap, hat, clothing or other item with a means to securely carry glasses and a pencil while not in use by the wearer. An assembly is provided with a flap secured with a fastener which permits a temple of a pair of glasses and a pencil to be inserted into and securely held in place and an outer side designed to receive identifying or advertising indicia